Altruist Camp
The Altruist Camp is the main headquarters of the Altruist Cult, situated in the heart of the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness in San Andreas. Description It is almost completely isolated from the rest of civilzation, giving it a creepy atmosphere. The camp itself is made up of many wooden shacks, abandoned houses and a water mill, and it's surrounded by large walls. The Altruists living here are hostile to any outsiders, except for Trevor Philips. However, after Trevor manages to kidnap enough people to bring to the camp, the Altruists will betray Trevor. This is a bad choice, as Trevor overpowers the cultists and eventually kills all Altruists in the camp. When Trevor does his gun dealing flights over Blaine County, one of the targets to drop out weapons is the cult camp. Oddly enough, the target still appears even if Trevor eradicated them in the random event mission. Events of GTA: Online The Altruist Camp is featured in the mission Pickup Sticks where the Player goes to the camp to get the second package. In the Executives and Other Criminals DLC, the Player can do a Hostile Takeover at the camp. The camp is also featured in the "Undisclosed Cargo" Casino Work mission, added with the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, in which Agatha Baker gives the protagonist a Tornado which they must deliver here. Events of GTA V The Altruist Camp is not particularly featured in any storyline missions during Grand Theft Auto V, but certain characters involved in Random Events can be kidnapped by Trevor to be taken to the camp. After he manages to capture four people, the cultists will suddenly turn hostile, and open fire on Trevor. He escapes and steals several weapons and cash. Although the camp may seem abandoned after the battle, this may not necessarily be the case. Although no Altruists will be in the camp if it is approached on foot or by car, they may spawn if the player approaches the camp via helicopter. Usually only a few will appear, and they seem to be highly skittish, as they tend to flee if the helicopter hovers/lands near them. They may also spawn if the player drives a taxi into the camp during a job, or if a character is switched to while they are in the confines of the camp (although this may work in the enhanced version, it has not yet been confirmed in other versions). The reason Altruists appear after the shootout is unclear; it may be that the player is merely surprising the remaining habitants (which may also explain the fact that smoke continues to rise from some cabins' chimneys), or it is simply a programming oversight. Collectibles *Health pack - in the front guard tower *Body Armor (2) **Inside the westmost building, just next to the altar rock **As soon as you enter, on the porch to the left of the main entrance, next to some crates *RPG & Assault Shotgun - same location of the first Body Armor *Baseball Bat - at southwest, on the altar rock The weaponry respawns quite rapidly, making this an easy source for otherwise-expensive RPG ammo and it's just about the only way to get an RPG before it is unlocked at AmmuNation. Gallery AltruistCamp-GTAV-Satellite.png|Satellite view. GangAttack GTAO Wiki ref 02.jpg|The front gates to the camp (open). AltruistCamp-GTAV-Briefcase-1.jpg|While Random Event : Briefcase Location 1 out of 4. AltruistCamp-GTAV-Briefcase-4.jpg|While Random Event : Briefcase Location 2 out of 4. AltruistCamp-GTAV-Briefcase-2.jpg|While Random Event : Briefcase Location 3 out of 4. AltruistCamp-GTAV-Briefcase-3.jpg|While Random Event : Briefcase Location 4 out of 4. Trivia *When Trevor approaches the Altruist Camp with one of the victims, the radio will automatically be turned off and a creepy background song will start playing. *The camp also has speakers that play calm music, even if the player's radio is on. *The Altruist Cult is one of four locations in GTA V where the player can encounter nudity. The others being the Vanilla Unicorn, Richman Mansion and an unnamed house in Vinewood Hills. However it is only possible to find partial nudity at these locations. *The Altruists within the camp respawn very quickly after being killed, sometimes in as little as thirty seconds. However, they are little more than an annoyance as they only carry pistols. *Although Trevor is affiliated with the Altruists (when not engaging in a Random Event), they will still become hostile towards him if they are provoked or attacked. *The last victim(s) delivered will survive and the player can do their random event again. de:Bergdorf des Altruistenkultes es:Campamento Altruista Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Blaine County